Augurey
by D.Would
Summary: OS. COECRITURE. L'Augurey était un animal qui faisait peur à la plupart des sorciers, Luna aussi faisait peur, à sa façon. Tout comme Drago. Et s'ils se croisaient tous les trois un beau jour où la pluie menaçait, qu'adviendra-t-il de leur masque ?


**Augurey**

Ecrit par Lula's Lullaby **&** Dairy's Scribenpenne

* * *

**Résumé** : OS. Cooécriture. L'Augurey était un animal qui faisait peur à la plupart des sorciers, Luna aussi faisait peur, à sa façon. Tout comme Drago. Et s'ils se croisaient tous les trois un beau jour où la pluie menacait, qu'adviendra-t-il de leur masque ?

**Couple** : Luna Lovegood x Draco Malefoy

**Rating** : K - Tout public.

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter est à l'auteure J. K. Rowling et vous trouverez la créature de l'Augurey dans "Vie et Habitat des animaux Fantastiques". Nous n'avons qu'emprunter ses personnages pour quelques lignes, bien modestes.

**Gribouillis** : Bon, puisque "La musique creuse le ciel" (Mon cher Baudelaire) Voici, trois chansons pour suivre les mots en symphonie : _Black Bird_, des Beatles._ Luna_, de Negrita. _You Give Me Something_, de James Morrison.

Et j'embrasse Angélique. Parce que c'est énormément son Os à elle, ma demi-plume... _C'est ma Luna à moi._

**BONNE LECTURE =DDD**

* * *

**AUGUREY** (également connu sous le nom de phénix irlandais, ou Irish phoenix) Classifiquation : XX - c'est-à-dire, Inoffensif et Peut être domestiqué.

Bien qu'on puisse parfois le trouver dans certains pays d'Europe du Nord, l'Augurey est natif de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande. D'une couleur vert très foncé, presque noir, l'Augurey est un oiseau maigre, d'apparence lugubre, semblable à un petit vautour sous-alimenté. Cette créature d'une très grande timidité niche dans les buissons épineux, se nourrit de gros insectes et de fées, ne vole que sous la pluie battante et passe le reste du temps caché dans un nid en forme de larme.

Le cri de l'Augurey, constitué de notes basses lancées avec une sorte de lent vibrato, fut jadis considéré comme un présage de mort. Les sorciers évitaient les nids d'Augurey par peur d'entendre cette lamentation à fendre le cœur et l'on pense que plus d'un mage a été victime d'une crise cardiaque en passant devant des fourrés d'où s'élevait soudain la plainte d'un Augurey caché parmi les ronces [voir note A, en bas de page].

De patientes recherches finirent par révéler que l'Augurey chante simplement à l'approche de la pluie [voir note B, en bas de page]. Depuis ce temps, l'Augurey est devenu un animal très à la mode chez les amateurs de prévisions météorologiques bien que beaucoup trouvent ses continuels gémissements pendant les mois d'hiver assez difficiles à supporter. Les plumes d'Augurey ne sont d'aucune utilité pour écrire car elles repoussent l'encre.

**[Note A **: Ulric le Follingue était connu pour dormir dans une pièce qui contenait pas moins de cinquante Augureys domestiqués. Au cours d'un hiver particulièrement humide, Ulric, en entendant les lamentations de ses Augureys, fut convaincu qu'il venait de mourir et qu'il n'était plus qu'un fantôme. Les tentatives qu'il fit alors pour traverser les murs eurent pour conséquence ce que son biographe, Radolphus Pittiman, décrit comme "une commotion qui dura dix jours"**]**

**[Note B** : Voir "Pourquoi je ne suis pas mort le jour où l'Augurey a pleuré", par Gulliver Pokeby (collection "les petits livres rouges") 1824**]**

"Vie et Habitat des Animaux Fantastiques", Newt Scamander

* * *

Luna passait sa main dans ses longs cheveux blonds, les ébouriffant un peu plus. Elle retira une épine de sapin qui lui meurtrissait le crâne. Elle grimaça et la déposa délicatement par terre puis lui sourit avant de reprendre son chemin. On lui avait, une fois de plus, volé ses chaussures. Elle marchait donc pieds nus. Elle adorait la sensation de sentir le sol sans entrave physique. Elle se sentait plus libre et plus en accord avec la nature. Les Ronflacks Cornus disaient, aussi, que c'était également très bon pour la santé et qu'ainsi elle ne serait jamais malade. Elle sortit du Hall de Poudlard où un Serpentard venait de lui lancer une vanne qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur, en inspirant profondément l'air pur. Ses grands yeux bleus regardaient partout autour d'elle. Elle entendit une musique d'une douceur incomparable. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par cette symphonie de notes et de couleurs. Elle arriva près du lac et ré-ouvrit les yeux pour voir un jeune Serpentard auquel elle ressemblait étrangement.

Elle reconnut de suite Draco Malefoy pour ses cheveux couleur rayon de soleil. Mais ce dernier ne se préoccupait pas de la lueur du jour qui offrait des couleurs enchanteresses. Il semblait figé près du lac, le visage crispé. Draco Malefoy avait le regard fixe, apeuré. Luna fronça aussitôt des sourcils, ne comprenant pas l'anxiété manifeste du jeune homme alors qu'il était dans un cadre aussi calme et apaisant que le parc de Poudlard.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui. Elle aurait voulu poser une main douce sur l'épaule du jeune homme, mais elle savait très bien qu'il n'apprécierait pas. Elle se contenta de s'asseoir par terre et d'étendre sa robe blanche autour d'elle avec une minutie dont le jeune Lord se serait moqué s'il n'était pas aussi terrifié.

- Tu penses aux Augurey ? demanda-t-elle de son habituelle voix sage.

- Ce sont eux qui pensent à moi, répondit-il d'une voix étrangement lointaine. Ils chantent pour moi.

- Leur chant n'était pas merveilleux ? Quand je l'entends j'ai l'impression de m'envoler avec eux.

- Je vais mourir, geignit le Serpentard en tremblant des genoux. Je vais crever et toi, Loufoca, tu n'en as rien à faire.

Elle éclata de rire et posa délicatement sa main devant sa bouche comme sa Maman lui avait appris lorsqu'elle était petite et qu'elle avait mangé trop de chocolat pour que son sourire soit innocent.

- Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus fou, mon Prince !

- Prince ? _Ton _Prince ? releva-t-il en arquant un sourcil blond. Je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisé à m'appeler comme ça. Enfin, peu importe puisque dans 24h je vais mourir... Plus rien n'importe, non ?

- Harry veut-il s'en prendre à toi ? questionna-t-elle une note d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Potter ? Qu'est-ce que Potter aurait à faire dans le chant de l'Augurey ?

Les paupières de la jeune femme se mirent à papillonner alors qu'une totale incompréhension s'inscrivit sur son visage.

- Je ne comprends pas du tout, ce que tu es en train de raconter Drago.

- C'est bizarre, j'avais la même impression à ton sujet depuis quelques années, Loufoca.

- Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolée alors. Ca doit être très désagréable. Je te présente mes excuses. Si tu veux je peux t'expliquer ce que sont les Augurey pour me faire pardonner !

Le jeune Serpentard se laissa tomber dans l'herbe tendre, replia ses genoux tout en baissant la tête - dépité. Un léger soupir lui échappa comme s'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir sur terre. Un Détraqueur aurait certainement fait le même effet.

- Instruis-moi, Rowena, grogna-t-il

- L'Augurey est un oiseau squelettique. Un peu comme les Sombrals mais lui, il ressemble à un vautour. Il a un plumage vert foncé, presque Noir. Il est timide et se cache bien souvent aux yeux de tous. Il n'y a que lorsqu'il chante, qu'il n'est plus timide. Son chant est une mélodie triste et désespérée qui parait souvent aux yeux des hommes comme lugubre et horrible. On pense souvent qu'il présage la mort mais c'est faux. Il ne présage qu'une douce pluie qui lui rendra sa liberté et lui permettra de voler.

Un silence recueillit ses paroles. Puis, au bout d'un moment, Draco Malefoy éclata ouvertement de rire, rejetant sa tête en arrière. Luna cligna plusieurs fois ses immenses yeux cendrés, incrédule. Mais elle se reprit rapidement :

- Aurais-tu fumé de cette plante hallucinogène que le professeur Chourave fait pousser en secret derrière les serres ?

Draco continua de rire tout en la regardant de côté. Il devrait plutôt se sentir, triste, accablé de savoir qu'il mourra dans quelques heures. Mais... Il se sentait différent au contact de Loufoca. Finalement, il se reprit :

- Pas ce soir pour les herbes. J'aurais bien voulu avoir inventé cette histoire d'Augurey.

Elle le regarda étrangement, ses grands yeux plus ronds que jamais.

- Mais je n'ai pas inventé cette histoire. C'est vrai. Tu peux demander à Hermione si tu ne me crois pas.

Le jeune Serpentard s'étendit dans l'herbe presque humide, fixant le début du crépuscule naître sous ce ciel.

- Demander vérification auprès de Granger équivaudrait à admettre publiquement sa supériorité. Et en qualité de Malefoy, je ne le peux pas.

Luna eut l'air très songeuse à ces quelques paroles. Draco ajouta :

- Je n'ai pas besoin de Granger pour savoir que je vais mourir demain.

- Mais pourquoi mourrais-tu ? Je ne comprends toujours pas.

Elle semblait sincèrement curieuse.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu as été élevé Loufoca. Mais la plupart des sorciers pensent que le chant de l'Augurey est un présage de mort... à même échelle que de voir un Sinistros ou... naître le 1er mai : "Sorcière qui en mai naquit aura pour moldu un mari". Tu peux croire qu'il ne s'agit que d'une vulgaire superstition sorcière mais je sais que c'est bien plus. J'en suis convaincu.

Elle éclata de rire en se laissant renverser dans l'herbe fraîche. Elle tourna la tête vers Drago, les yeux brillants.

- Alors comme cela, Drago Malfoy croit à de telles absurdités ?

Le jeune homme retint sa respiration un bref instant, piqué à vif.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne devrais pas croire ce genre de choses, répondit-il en tournant son visage vers elle. Beaucoup de Serpentards - et par extension de Sang-Pur, y croient. Chez nous, on a une sainte horreur du chant de l'Augurey.

- Parce que vous êtes sourds. Vous ne savez pas écouter.

Ce qui ressembla à un hurlement se fit entendre au loin.

- Tu dois fermer les yeux et te laisser aller pour comprendre la beauté de ce chant. On ne doit jamais faire semblant devant un Augurey.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais baisser ma garde en ta présence ? Qui me dit que tu ne me crèveras pas les yeux avec ta baguette magique ?

Elle le regarda et ferma les yeux. Elle respire profondément. Elle attendit quelques secondes et elle sentit son regard impénétrable sur elle. Elle était bien. Elle rouvrit ses grands globes oculaires.

- Tout simplement, parce que tu ne l'as pas fait alors que tu le pouvais.

Les yeux du Serpentard se perdirent dans des constellations innommables.

- Je fermerai les yeux à une seule condition, finit-il par souffler.

- Je t'écoute avec attention, Mon Prince.

- Et bien, Reine Loufoca, je voudrais d'abord savoir pourquoi tu penses que je ne mourrai pas demain... Hormis cette histoire d'Augurey.

- Tu as beaucoup de choses à découvrir avant de mourir, dit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux. L'Amour par exemple.

- C'est Potter qui t'a soufflé ton texte ? dit-il en levant une fois de plus les yeux au ciel. Tu sais, Loufoca, si je te trouvais intéressante c'est juste parce que tu ne faisais pas trop "fille superficielle et insupportable". Alors si tu commences à parler d'amour, je vais devoir reconsidérer toutes mes certitudes.

Elle soupira.

- Il n'y a pas que cet amour. As-tu des amis Malfoy ?

- Mmh, je crois.

- Si tu le crois c'est que tu n'es pas sûr. Si tu n'es pas sûr ça veut dire que tu ne leur as jamais dit que tu les considérais comme des amis. Et si tu ne l'as jamais fait, ce n'est pas encore ton heure.

- Disons que chez nous, les Serpentard, nous n'avons pas la même définition de l'amitié. Pour nous, l'amitié ce sont des personnes loyales qui pourront faire des sacrifices uniquement pour sauver ton honneur. Mais on... On sait que cette personne tient à nous que dans l'urgence. Sinon, nous sommes seuls. Toujours seuls. L'effet de bande est juste une image de contrefaçon. Toi, on ne te voit avec personne la plupart du temps. Ca ne te manque pas de... (Il ferma les yeux et écoutait, au loin le chant de l'Augurey) Ca ne te manque pas de ne pas te sentir en groupe avec d'autres personnes ?

Elle réfléchit quelques instants.

- Parfois si. Parfois je suis jalouse de voir tous ces gens les uns à côté des autres qui s'acceptent mais après je pense. Ils sont là, tous ensembles mais sont-ils vraiment sincères ? Acceptent-ils vraiment l'autre ? Seront-ils là pour l'autre en cas de problème ? Je préfère être seul plutôt qu'avec un Hypocrite ou un menteur. Il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné. Si tu as quelqu'un présent lors des urgences alors... C'est déjà bien, non ?

- Ouais, c'est déjà... pas mal, admit-il.

- On n'enterre personne aujourd'hui. Tu as le droit de sourire.

Malgré lui, un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Tu as presque autant de répartit que moi, Loufoca. Presque.

Elle lui sourit, ravie.

- J'ai toujours trouvé qu'on se ressemblait. Seul et incompris. J'ai aussi toujours trouvé ca amusant.

- Ne vas pas trop loin : Augurey ou pas je mourrai de honte d'avoir un quelconque lien de parenté avec toi.

- Je serais, moi aussi triste, d'avoir un lien de famille avec toi, murmura-t-elle si doucement qu'il n'entendit pas.

Elle se ré-allongea aux côtés du Serpentard et lui sourit rassurante.

- Alors, tu me fais confiance ?

- Je peux toujours essayer, prononça-t-il juste avant de fermer les deux yeux.

- Tu te détends. Tu ne penses plus à rien. Ni à personne. Tu ne fais qu'écouter. Ecoute le monde autour de toi et dis-moi ce que tu entends.

- J'entends... Ce fichu piaf qui hurle à la mort.

Elle tiqua, irritée.

- Fais en effort Drago. Ecoute son chant et dis-moi ce que tu ressens.

Le Serpentard remua légèrement tout en étant allongé dans l'herbe.

- De la peur. Une peur réelle.

- Ca c'est ce que toi tu ressens. Lui ne ressent pas ça. Ecoute le lui et non toi !

- Il a la voix un peu cassée, comme s'il ne chantait pas souvent. Il a l'air un peu triste ; peut-être parce que lui aussi est incompris quelque part.

- Il ne chante que lorsqu'il va bientôt pleuvoir. Ne t'arrête pas, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, hypnotisé par la ride de concentration qui s'était formée sur le front du jeune homme.

- Dis, Loufoca, tu crois que l'Augurey chante vraiment ? Tu ne crois pas plutôt qu'il... pleure.

- L'Augurey est une larme. Il se cache en forme de larme dans son nid au chaud.

- Il est si triste que ça tu crois ? Imagine, il peut aimer les sorciers. Mais les sorciers ordinaires - comme moi, le fuient. Il doit se sentir... terriblement seul - comme toi...

Draco ré-ouvrit subitement les yeux. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que durant leur conversation aveugle, ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Désormais, il voyait chaque larme accrochée aux cils de Luna comme des minuscules planètes translucides.

- Mais maintenant, alors que j'agonise, on est là, non ? Je veux dire qu'on n'est pas seul.

Draco ne savait plus trop quoi dire pour ne pas paraître trop aimable ni trop dur avec elle. Il n'avait pas envie de paraître trop ou pas assez Serpentard. Il voulait être Draco, juste... Draco.

- Demain, si je suis encore vivant, je ne sais pas si je serai toujours le même avec toi. Je ne pense pas que... tu me retrouveras comme aujourd'hui.

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'accéléra soudainement. Elle baissa la tête, se sentant bizarrement rejetée.

- Je ne te comprends pas Drago. Ta voix... Elle est aussi triste que les pleurs de cet Augurey au loin mais à la différence c'est que c'est toi qui choisi ta solitude et ta tristesse. Mais toi, tu ne pleures jamais n'est-ce pas ? Parce que ce n'est pas Malefoy. Mais tu n'es que Drago. Rien que Drago. Et c'est pour ça que je suis venue te parler aujourd'hui. Pourquoi demain tu ne seras plus Drago ? Pourquoi...

Il pouvait presque deviner le tintement de couverts provenant de la Grande Salle. Mais l'appétit ne venait pas. Il imaginait les Serpentard et d'autres personnes s'interroger sur son absence inhabituelle. Mais, personne ne remarquera si Luna ne venait pas. Personne ne la voit. Et il venait tout juste de le réaliser.

- Je... On ne peut pas. On ne peut pas et c'est tout.

Elle fixa sa robe et s'aperçut qu'une tâche verte avait salit la blancheur pure de sa robe.

- Tu ne veux pas. Tu as peur. Tu es lâche et c'est tout.

- Et alors, beugla-t-il. Alors qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire que je sois un lâche si cela me convient ? C'est toi qui... c'est toi qui est venu vers moi : je n'ai rien demandé.

De nouvelles larmes se perdirent dans ses grands yeux et sa voix sonna comme un cri déchirant :

- Je voulais juste t'aider... Tu semblais si seul...

Draco se redressa brusquement sur un coude. Ses yeux gris ne renfermaient plus cette sorte de douceur d'il y a quelques minutes.

- Tu voulais juste m'aider ou combler, accessoirement ta solitude ?

Elle se redressa à son tour, et sembla étrangement en colère.

- Comment peux-tu me demander ça ? Je ne suis pas une Serpentard moi !

Elle se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas. Elle ne s'énervait jamais. Sauf quand on l'accusait d'être égoïste. Et c'était précisément ce que faisait Drago. Egoïste. Jamais elle ne l'avait été et jamais elle ne le serait ! Elle n'était pas parfaite, elle était folle mais elle compensait cela par sa gentillesse et sa douceur. Ne comprenait-il pas ? Elle se mit face à lui.

- Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu vouloir t'aider. Tu ne fais qu'enfoncer les gens. Tu me faisais penser à cet Augurey au regard si triste mais tu n'es pas lui, parce que lui il ne m'a pas demandé si c'était par égoïsme si j'avais posé ma main sur lui, si ce n'était pas pour lui arracher une plume soyeuse. Il ne m'a rien demandé alors que toi, tu demandes. Tu es si pourri que tu crois que tout le monde l'est autour de toi, mais tu as tort. Moi je ne le suis pas. Et les Ronflacks Cornus existent aussi !

Draco ouvrit la bouche un instant mais il semblait incapable de parler. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait la Serdaigle dans un tel état ; et c'était uniquement de sa faute. Mais étrangement, il aimait ça. Il aimait la voir si... en colère... si différente de l'image qu'elle offrait au quotidien.

- Je t'ai offensé.

Il marqua une légère pause en ancrant ses yeux dans les siens.

- J'ignorais que tu étais si fière de ce que tu étais.

- Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? Je suis quelqu'un de bien et je n'ai rien à me reprocher, dit-elle avec conviction alors qu'elle s'asseyait de nouveau dans l'herbe. Elle avait tellement besoin de s'en convaincre. C'était comme ça qu'elle supportait les insultes et les moqueries, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle était mieux qu'eux.

Draco s'assit dans l'herbe et la regarda franchement :

- Tu n'as pas de nez crochu ni de yeux globuleux. Une peau sans acné... Des cheveux de la couleur que je préfère - quoique emmêlés... Et... J'aime tes radis aux oreilles. Donc, ouais, tu es mieux que certaines personnes de cette école.

- J'ai des yeux globuleux, Drago. Tu devrais mettre des lunettes, rit-elle en rougissant.

Il retint un léger rire.

- Tu n'as pas vu les yeux de Trelawney dans ce cas ! Une vraie chouette.

Il se racla la gorge et reprit d'une voix onirique, rauque et surtout féminine :

- Etes-vous dans l'au-delà ? Je crois que oui...

Puis, il finit par rire. Rire comme il le faisait rarement. Elle éclata de rire à sa suite. Il était beau quand il riait. Elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé particulièrement beau, mais là à cet instant, alors qu'il se laissait aller, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu d'homme aussi beau. Elle se tut alors, soucieuse de sa pensée. Non loin de là, on entendit le chant de l'Augurey.

- Il va bientôt pleuvoir, je crois.

- Alors je veux bien mourir à l'instant.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises. Je vais rester avec toi. Nous allons attendre la pluie et je te prouverais que tu ne mourras pas. Foi de Serdaigle !

- Tu n'as même pas un peu faim ? Ils servent du pudding ce soir, tu sais.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je demanderais à Dobby de m'en faire un en échange de quelques radis.

- Dobby... Tu savais que c'était mon elfe de maison il y a quelques années ?

- Oui. C'est Harry qui l'a libéré. Il n'était pas très bien traité chez toi.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

Draco se raidit à ses côtés.

- Potter a osé dire ça ?

- Non. C'est juste ce que je vois quand il me regarde terrorisé quand je croque dans son pudding attendant que je lui dise qu'il est délicieux. Et que même les Norgoles du pays des Gâteaux Magiques n'en font pas des aussi bons.

- Mes parents pensaient que les elfes de maison étaient des animaux aussi sales - si ce n'est plus - que les moldus. Mais moi... j'aimais bien Dobby. Il était drôle.

- Lui aussi t'aimait bien. Il parle de toi parfois. Il dit que tu étais un petit garçon adorable mais très farceur.

Draco la remercia du regard.

- Tu crois qu'au fond je le suis toujours ?

Draco déglutit. Il était à des millions d'années d'avoir pu deviner que le même soir il entendrait l'Augurey et qu'il écouterait le spécimen rare qu'est Loufoca.

- Tu parles différemment des autres filles, d'ici.

Elle sourit.

- Je suis différente de tout le monde. N'entends-tu pas toutes les remarques que l'ont fait sur mon passage ?

- Bien sûr, puisque je suis une des personnes qui te balancent ce genre de remarques...

Elle aurait aimé posé sa main sur la sienne pour le réconforter et ne plus voir ses yeux bleus pleins de regrets.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. On ne t'a pas laissé être ce petit garçon, suffisamment longtemps. Mais maintenant tu peux l'être.

Draco souffla.

- Pour combien de temps encore ? Combien de temps m'est donné avant que je ne devienne qu'un simple Serpentard ?

- C'est à toi de choisir. Le destin te laisse plusieurs chemins possibles. Si tu décides d'être Drago alors ton chemin sera différent. Mais ce n'est pas une décision facile et il faudra être fort. Il faut beaucoup plus de force pour être nous même que pour jouer un rôle.

- Et toi ? Toi, tu as toujours décidé d'être Luna ?

Elle ne dit rien et baissa la tête. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ça. C'était trop douloureux et trop... Loufoca. Draco ne savait pas très bien ce qui le forçait à continuer sur cette voie, mais il reprit :

- Au moins, toi tu... tu peux avoir le choix. Moi, dès ma naissance on m'a dit qui être et à quoi je ne devais pas ressembler. On a toujours tout décidé pour moi, jusqu'à mon identité. Mais même si ton père n'est pas un Sang-Pur chevronné, peut-être que toi aussi tu t'es forgée ta propre carapace. Carapace qui se surnomme Loufoca, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça doucement. Elle sentit son cœur s'envoler alors qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un qui semblait la comprendre. Un petit garçon aux yeux argent qui lui donnaient envie de chanter.

- Je... Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me fassent trop de mal tu comprends ? Alors... Alors je préfère leur montrer ce qu'ils ont envie et garder le reste pour moi.

Doucement, Draco effaça les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre et l'encercla de ses bras. Puis, il la laissa continuer à vider son sac tout en l'écoutant. Elle releva ses grands yeux bleus qui étaient devenus rouges vers lui et lui offrit un sourire timide. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient aussi proches et s'allongea pour mettre de la distance entre eux car elle sentait son corps réagir de trop à cette proximité. Draco eut une légère expression de surprise : aucune fille jusqu'ici n'avait quitté ses bras de plein gré. Mais Luna n'était pas toutes les filles alors...

- Tu n'as rien d'autres à dire à ce sujet ?

- Tu as envie de savoir quelque chose d'autres ?

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui, le blond de ses cheveux se mélangeant délicieusement avec le vert de l'herbe douce qui faisait un matelas d'une qualité incomparable. Draco captura son regard interrogateur une fraction de seconde et répondit :

- J'aimerais savoir qui est Luna.

- Tu l'as devant toi, grand dadais.

- Je n'ai devant moi qu'une fille complexée, dit le Serpentard, vexé d'avoir été prit pour un idiot.

Elle le regarda blessée, mais se reprit vite.

- Et toi, tu te vexes encore plus rapidement qu'un Ronflack Cornu impuissant !

Les yeux du Serpentard s'agrandirent et il répliqua avec fougue :

- J'ignore ce qu'est un Ronflack Cornu, de même pour l'impuissance. Mon corps n'a jamais eu à connaître ce genre de mot. Tu n'auras qu'à le demander à Zelda Rowde - il paraît qu'elle dort dans le même dortoir que toi.

Elle grimaça.

- Comment as-tu pu faire des choses avec une fille aussi superficielle et qui change de culotte tous les trois jours ?

Draco roula des yeux et eut un petit rire d'excuse :

- Les plantes de Mrs Chourave font faire des choses que dans la réalité on n'oserait faire.

- Il vaudrait mieux pour toi d'arrêter d'en prendre alors !

- Peut-être bien...

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu sais, il faut toujours remplacer une drogue par une autre, expliqua-t-elle hésitante

- Que me proposes-tu exactement ?

- Juste de te trouver une autre drogue, murmura-t-elle avec innocence.

- Une drogue douce ? murmura-t-il en lui touchant la joue.

- Plus douce et qui te ferait rire.

Elle rougit mais ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier ce contact.

- Tu m'as fait rire plusieurs fois ce soir, corrigea-t-il. Et... Je ne sais pas si ça plairait au Cornes Flakes Cornus mais... tu es très douce au toucher.

- Ce sont des Ronflacks Cornus et ils... Seraient très heureux que tu m'embrasses maintenant, affirma-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Maintenant ? Ils veulent dire par là... Toute suite ? Là ? Ici ? Dans l'herbe ?

Elle crut qu'elle allait s'enflammer tellement elle se sentait rougir. Elle hocha simplement la tête en évitant de croiser son regard préférant le baisser sur ses mains qui s'emmêlaient de gêne. Draco n'en revenait pas. Soudain, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

- Je... Je suis désolé. Je pensais que...

Le ciel grondait.

- Ah, je suis un crétin né pour...

Luna leva enfin son regard vers lui et ses yeux étaient étonnamment secs. C'était juste de la pluie. La pluie commençait à tomber. Draco contempla le parc de Poudlard tout autour de lui et se leva d'un bond. Puis il tendit sa main à Luna pour l'aider à se relever à son tour. Draco se retrouva tout contre elle, serré. Il avait envie de rire mais il semblait soucieux.

- Tu vas attraper froid. Dans ton monde ça existe la maladie ? dit-il en haussant la voix pour qu'elle l'entende tout de même malgré l'averse.

Elle arrêta de rire.

Elle se pelotonna contre son torse chaud et prononça difficilement :

- Si mais on évite d'y penser pour oublier ce que tout ce que la maladie fait.

- Alors viens, dit-il. Viens je vais te protéger de la maladie.

Il sortit sa baguette et murmura :

- _Impervius._

Aussitôt, un dôme transparent les recouvrit, empêchant la pluie et le froid de s'insinuer entre eux. Il ne restait plus que la chaleur de leurs deux corps. Elle regarda le dôme fasciné et rit dans un son cristallin. Soudainement, elle prit la main du Serpantard et s'exclama :

- Drago, regarde ! Un Augurey !

En effet, en levant les yeux vers le ciel, il vit un oiseau majestueux survoler le parc de Poudlard en continuant de chanter de tout son saoul. Elle était subjuguée par la grâce de l'Augurey. Ses yeux brillaient. Elle était tellement heureuse. L'animal semblait bien, dans son élément, comme si la pluie avait été le remède à tous ses chagrins.

Draco la regardait intensément mais elle, elle ne voyait que l'oiseau. Il profita alors de ce moment de distraction pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à être embrassé à cet instant. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux puis sourit contre la bouche du Serpentard. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa faire sans bouger, ayant peur de faire une bêtise.

Draco plaça ses deux mains au bas de son dos et approfondit le baiser. En abaissant sa baguette, la pluie tomba sur eux, roula sur leurs joues et sur leurs lèvres jointes en un baiser.

Elle était terriblement heureuse. Plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle s'accrocha à Drago et s'amusa à sentir ses cheveux mouillés entre ses doigts.

- Tu vois que tu es toujours ce petit garçon adorable d'autrefois, taquina-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Et il répondit à ce sourire, il répondit également à ce baiser.

- Voilà pourquoi je ne suis pas mort le jour où l'Augurey a pleuré.

**FIN**


End file.
